I don't want you for a night, I want you forever
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Im so very proud of this story considering I've never written a Sons of Anarchy/Supernatural crossover fan fic. Please read and review. The only character I own is Kamryn.


Her chin rested against his shoulder for a second her eyes caught Sam's from across the room, before he broke her gaze and walked out of the room.

The remainder of the night Sam spent either in the kitchen or disappeared outside onto the patio, a place where a few of Jax's close friends and co-workers resided. He took a seat in an empty chair at the patio table and took a long drink from his beer bottle.

"It must suck seeing the girl your in love with back with her first love." came a voice from next to him.

Sam turned his head trying his best to hide whatever look he apparently had plastered all over his face that made him think he was in love with Kamryn. Sam scoffed and took another long drink from his beer bottle but it was empty.

"Look man, I get it alright, she's an amazing girl…" Juice explained, but Sam cut him off by standing up.

"I've heard the speech okay, she's Jax's girl I know that…but I can't help what I feel for her." Sam stated, and made his way back into the house and went to search for his car keys, he could no longer stand being in that house anymore.

As Sam left the spare bedroom with his coat draped over his arm and car keys in hand he didn't see Kamryn come out of the bathroom until he heard her call after him.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked surprised.

"It's a little crowded…" he lied, hoping she would just leave it at that and let him leave.

Instead, she grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him a little further into the hallway so their conversation wouldn't be easily overheard by anyone.

"I know this isn't easy for you okay.." Kamryn said in a slightly hushed tone, but loud enough for the two of them to hear each other.

"No, Kam its not. I thought I could handle being here tonight with everyone but I can't. I just can't! It's like everyone around us knows about how close we got after Jax got sent to prison; Gemma, Opie, Juice, their all warning me to stay away from you and your precious Jax." Sam stated heatedly.

"Okay," Kamryn said calmly, "I'll talk to them. I don't know how they would know anything about that but…I'll talk to them. Please don't be mad Sam, this is just as hard for me as it is for you." and added, pressing herself against his taut body. He exhaled heavily and closed his arms around her small frame.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere…" came a third voice entering the hallway, Sam let Kamryn go and she turned to face her older brother Opie; a knowing smile spread across his face slowly. "You need to be careful…it could have easily been Jax that walked up on you two."

"There's nothing going on between us so save me the Stay away from her she belongs with Jax speech okay." Sam stated, beginning to walk away from Opie and Kamryn but Opie caught his arm before he got too far.

"Believe it or not I'd rather see her with you than Jax, I love the guy like a brother but he's just gonna end up breakin her heart in the end…he loves her, but not enough to step away from the club and start a new life." Opie admitted, for the first time in what felt like a long time Kamryn truly felt like Opie was on her side and not just say who he thinks she should be with.

Sam on the other hand was a little leary, Opie had never really said much to the youngest Winchester since he stepped foot in Charming and he'd always be watching him like a hawk when he saw him and Kamryn together. He just figured Opie never cared much for him and would much rather see Kamryn with Jax rather than Sam.

"I'll see ya later Kam, I'm heading out for the night." Sam told the two of them, not bothering to look over his shoulder at Kamryn's reaction.

"Look, Kam, I love you and that's never gonna change but you do really need to decide who you want to be with. It's obvious that guy is madly in love with you, and as far as I can tell so is Jax. I'm not tryin to tell you what to do but you gotta make a choice, its only fair." Opie said, pulling his sister to his side and giving her a hug.

"Thanks. I think you just helped me make my decision, I need to go find Jax." Kamryn said.

"Last I saw him he was heading for the spare bedroom, think he might have celebrated a little too hard tonight." Opie laughed. Kamryn rolled her eyes and laughed too, it had been a very emotional day and it didn't surprise her that Jax partied a little too hard.

As she neared the spare bedroom she saw the door had been shut almost completely but it was still open a crack, so pushing it open she fully expected to see him passed out on the bed, but instead she found him on the bed making out with his ex Wendy. She was only in her bra and panties and he was in only his boxers. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched Wendy smirk at her from over Jax's shoulder, Kamryn turned away still fighting her tears away and ran out of the house as fast as she could.

She was in no condition to drive she knew that much, so the only logical place for her to go would be the clubhouse, she'd spent the night there many times before when she had drank a little too much. Once inside she made her way over to the big plush couch and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch to cover herself, once settled she finally allowed the tears to fall that she had been holding back.

Just as she found herself falling asleep she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, thinking it was probably one of Jax's friends or even her brother coming to check on her she forced her tears away and tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Kam?" the voice asked, confused to see her there.

"Sam…" she stated, choking back her tears and pushed the blanket away from her body. He helped her up and pulled her into his arms, he had no idea what had happened in the time he had left until now but it obviously wasn't good.

"Lets go to my room, we can talk there." he said to her, keeping her close to his side.

Once in the room she paced nervously back and forth, trying to make sense of what she had seen in the spare bedroom. Maybe they hadn't done anything? Jax had been pretty drunk and from what she had seen from earlier that night Wendy had pretty much kept her distance from Jax the entire night.

"Care to tell me why your sleeping at the clubhouse instead of at Jax's?" the question came off slightly bitter but he hadn't meant for it to, it was just hard for him to hide his feelings for her anymore when he knew she had feelings for him just as well. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "That came out all wrong. I figured you went to find Jax after I left."

"I did find him. When I went into the spare bedroom he was in bed with his ex Wendy." Kamryn stated through gritted teeth and moist wet eyes. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to rid the image from her mind but it wasn't working at all.

"That bastard. I can't believe he'd do that to you." Sam said, reaching out and pulling her close again. There was always something so safe about being close to him.

"I thought I knew what I wanted but now…everything just got a whole lot more complicated. I really don't want to be alone tonight Sam.." she told him moving out of his arms and sat at the edge of his bed, crossing one leg over the other which made her denim skirt ride up a little higher.

Sam cleared his throat and turned his eyes away, he didn't want her to see him eyeing her the way he was. "Take my bed for the night…I can crash on the floor." he offered, still not meeting her gaze.

"Sammy, you know I sleep better with you next to me." she said simply, not noticing the seduction her voice was filled with.

"Oh Kam, you know that's just asking for trouble…" he answered his tone just as equally seductive. "Your mad at Jax and…well just having you in my room, on my bed like you are is making me wanna…" he stopped suddenly and watched as she unbuttoned the denim skirt and let it fall to the floor before stepping out of it, never breaking eye contact for a second.

"C'mon Sammy…" she implored seductively, looking at him through her long eyelashes and a playful pout on her lips.

"How much did you have to drink tonight Kam?" he asked.

She scoffed and got up from the bed, a bit irritated. "Not enough I guess." she mumbled, bending down to pick up her item of clothing and moved past him.

He caught her arm before she got too far, she meet his steady gaze surprised by how much passion and hurt had filled them so quickly,

"Your more to me than just a one night stand Kam. I don't want you just for a night, I want you forever. You've owned my heart since the first time I met you and that scares the hell outta me because the last person who held my heart was Jess and she's dead."

Kamryn bit her bottom lip as she let what he had told her sink in, and going up on her tip toes she pressed her lips tenderly to his nothing more nothing less, something that showed him his words meant everything to her. He was right not to sleep with her, if they did she wanted it to mean something and not because she was mad about what she saw between Jax and Wendy.

He pulled her against him and cradled her face tenderly in his hands, not wanting to end the kiss so quickly but she pulled back just slightly and he rest his forehead against hers, swallowing hard he tried to calm his rapidly beating hard as well as growing need to be with her at that very moment.

"Sam Winchester you have no idea how much those words mean to me, to know I'm not just someone you want to bed for a night. I can't say I fell in love with you right away like you say you did with me, but I tell you right now that I am absolutely crazy in love with you." Kamryn told him, eyes shining with love and admiration for the man holding onto her at that moment.

He smiled softly at her and took her hand leading her over to the bed, she sat down unsure of where this was going but if it was about to get intimate she was definitely okay with it now that they had told each other how they felt.

Instead, he offered her a t-shirt of his to sleep in and both of them fell asleep in the bed, content to just be in each others arms at that moment.

When Kamryn woke up the next morning she reached out for Sam but all she felt was an empty side of the bed, lifting her head off the pillow to look around the room she found it to be empty, he must have went down to the garage. She glanced at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it read 8;13 am. There were days she wished she worked somewhere other than the Garage. And today was definitely one of those days.


End file.
